Michael Hogan
|Anniversaire = 13 mars 1949 |Personnage = Gerard |Profession = Acteur |Twitter = _MichaelHogan_}}Michael Hogan interprète Gerard dans la série de MTV, Teen Wolf. Biographie Michael Hogan est un acteur canadien né à Kirkland Lake en Ontario en 1949, au Canada, de parents irlandais Il a joué de 2003 à 2009 le rôle du colonel Saul Tigh dans la série Battlestar Galactica. Parmi ses précédents rôles notables, on peut également noter son interprétation de Tony Logozzo dans Cold Squad, Brigade spéciale. Il a également joué dans le film Opération beurre de pinottes de 1985. Il est marié à l'actrice Susan Hogan. Ensemble, ils ont trois enfants : les acteurs Jennie Rebecca Hogan et Gabriel Hogan, ainsi que Charlie Hogan. Michael et Susan Hogan sont tous deux des acteurs récurrents (en tant que couple marié) de la série télévisée The L Word. Son Parcours Films *1978 : High-Ballin' - Reggie. *1980 : Klondile Fever - Will Ryan. *1981 : Gas - Guido Vespucci. *1982 : Les rats attaquent (Deadly Eyes) - Cop in Subway. *1985 : The Peanut Butler Solution - Billy. *1986 : Perdus en mer ! (Lost ! ) - Bob. *1988 : Cowboys Don't Cry *1988 : Palias Royale - Sergent Leonard. *1988 : La cinquième dimension (The Twilight Zone) - Sheriff Roy. *1990 : Stella - Billy. *1991 : Solitaire - Al. *1991 : Diplomatic immunity - Jack Budyansky. *1991 : Clearcut - Bud Rickets. *1992 : The Visit : Bristol. *1992 : Le feu sur la glace (The Cutting Edge) - Docteur. *1993 : I love a man in uniform - Detective Itch. *1994 : Road to Sddle River - Louis. *1995 : Soul Survivor - Donald. *1997 : Nights Below Station Street - Joe Walsh. *2000 : Marine life - Humfrey. *2001 : Gasline - Kenny. *2005 : A Simple Curve - Jim. *2009 : Little New York (Staten Island) - Bill. *2011 : Le Chaperon Rouge (Red Riding Hood) - Le préfet. * 2014 : Intramural - Mr. Albrecht. Vidéos *1983 : Candy The Stripper - Larry. Téléfilms *1981 : Le Monstre des profondeurs (The Intruder Within) - Chili. *1984 : He's Fired She's Hired - Freddie's Ad Man. *1985 : The Suicide Murders - Bill Ward. *1990 : Les derniers jours de bonheur (The Last Best Year) - Billy Haller. *1993 : Gross Misconduct - Chauffeur de Taxi. *1993 : Lifetime to victory - chef ingenieur. *1996 : For Those Who Hunt The Wounded Down - Alvin. *1996 : The Boys Next Door - Dr. Racine. *1996 : Jalousie Maternelle (A Kidnapping in the Family). *1997 : Dead Man's Gun - Flagg (segment My Brother's Keeper). *1997 : End of Summer - The General. *1997 : La Maison Bleue (Ellen Foster). *1998 : Nothing Scared. *1999 : Shadow Lake. *2000 : Meurtre en famille (Scorn) - Ralph. *2002 : The investigation - Ray. *2002 : Shadow Realm - Larry. *2003 : Abus de confiance (Betrayed) - Doug Bryce. *2003 : Battlestar Galactica - le colonel Saul Tigh. *204 : Blue Murder - Colin Gladden. *200 : Intime conviction (Confined) - Fritz Wolfram. *2011 : Terreur dans l'arctique (Ice road terror) - Terry Lowman. Séries *1983 : Vanderberg - Hank Vanderberg. *1984 : The Littlest Hobo - Lucky. *1986 : Kay O'Brien - Sean McCandliss. *1986 : Adderly - Shankill. *1986 : The Little Vampire - Robert Bohnsack. *1989 : E. N. G. reporters de choc - Crothers. *1990 : Mom P. I. - Vic Stevens. *1990 : War of the Worlds - Nash. *1990 : Force de frappe (Counterstrike) - père Milady. *1991 : Street Legal - Brent Elliot. *1992 : Beyond Reality - Jebidiah Smith. *1992 : Les Ailes du destin (I'll Fly Away) - Eddie. *1992 : Heart Afire - Tom Dybala Jr. *1993 : Les contes d'avalonea (Road to Avonlea) - Mr. Dunn. *1993 : Matrix - Dr. Martin Sands. *1994 : Kung Fu, la légende continue (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues) - Duncan. *1996 : Jake and the Kid - Gate. *1997 : MillenniuM - Captain Bigelow. *1997 : Two : Officer Pierce. *1998 : Au-delà d réel : l'aventure continue (The Outer Limits) - Dr. Lawrence Sinclair. *1998 :La loi du Colt (Dead Man's Gun) - Sheriff Haynes. *1998 : Un tandem de choc (Due South) - George. *1999 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (Cold Squad) - Det. Tony Logozzo. *1999 : First Wave - Mr. Bennett. *2000 : Invasion planète Terre (Earth: Final Conflict) - Detective. *2001 : UC : Undercover - Sergeant Drake. *2002 : The Eleventh hour - Milt. *2002 : Les Chemins de l'étrange (Mysterious Ways) - Andy Anderson. *2002 : Monk - le pilote en deux partie) - Warren St. Claire *2002 : Les nuits de l'étrange (Night Visions) - Larry. *2002 : Andromeda - Crescent. *2006 : The L Word - Irwin Fairbanks. *2006 : Battlestar Galactica : The Ressitance - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2007 : Robot Chiken - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2007 : Battlestar Galactica : Razor - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2008 : Late Show with David Letterman - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2008 : Le jour où la Terre s'arrèta (The Day the Earth Stood Still) : General. *2008 : Battlestar Galactica : The Face of the Enemy - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2009 : Battlestar Galactica - Colonel Saul Tiigh. *2009 : Battlestar Galactica : The Plan - Colonel Saul Tigh. *2009 : Warehouse 13 . *2009 : Numb3rs - Ray Till/D. B. Cooper. *2010 : Smallville - Deathstroke / Général Slade Wilson. *2012 - 2013 : Teen Wolf - Gerard. Notes *Il est Canadien. *2009 -2010 : Il participe au doublage du jeu vidéo Mass Effect 2 de Bioware (PC et Xbox 360). Il y joue le Capitaine Bailey du SSC, personnage secondaire de flic blasé. Galerie Phoro Fichier:Michael_H.jpg Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Gerard Argent